A Piece of the Action
"A Piece of the Action" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Cyberchase. It originally aired on May 6, 2004. Characters Main characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Places Plot Digit disappears while visiting his friends the Scritters, so Motherboard sends Matt, Jackie, and Inez to investigate. They discover that Hacker has found a supply of Magnetite and will use it to fill up a rocket capable of erasing all of Motherboard’s memory disks. Can the kids stop Hacker before he collects one hundred percent of the Magnetite he needs to launch the rocket, or will Motherboard be shut down once and for all? Memorable quotes Jackie: Great. Now we'll never get into Hacker's control center. And if we can't get in there, we can't stop Hacker. And if we can't stop Hacker, he'll erase Motherboard's memory with the magnetite. Cyberspace is doomed! Doomed, I tell you! Doo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoomed! Matt: And the award for Best Dramatic Outburst of the Day goes to… Jackie. Trivia Errors *When attempting to power the excavating machine previously used by Buzz, the instructions for finding the right power crystal are "you need a crystal that contains 65 to 85 percent orange power stripes." however, the power crystal Buzz used to power the machine was all blue. *When Buzz ambushed the kids with his excavating drill, Inez was talking through Matt's voice. Extras *'Math Topic:' "A Piece of the Action" *'For Real Segment:' "Bianca's Fifty Percent Solution" Gallery 304-01.jpg 304-02.jpg 304-03.jpg 304-04.jpg 304-05.jpg 304-06.jpg 304-07.jpg 304-08.jpg 304-09.jpg 304-10.jpg 304-12.jpg 304-13.jpg 304-14.jpg 304-15.jpg 304-16.jpg 304-17.jpg 304-18.jpg 304-19.jpg 304-20.jpg 304-21.jpg 304-22.jpg 304-23.jpg 304-24.jpg 304-25.jpg 304-26.jpg 304-27.jpg 304-28.jpg 304-29.jpg 304-30.jpg 304-31.jpg 304-32.jpg 304-33.jpg 304-34.jpg 304-35.jpg 304-36.jpg 304-37.jpg 304-38.jpg 304-40.jpg 304-42.jpg Inez (A Piece of the Action) (3).png 304-41.jpg 304-43.jpg 304-44.jpg 304-45.jpg 304-46.jpg 304-47.jpg 304-48.jpg 304-49.jpg 304-50.jpg 304-51.jpg 304-52.jpg 304-53.jpg 304-54.jpg 304-55.jpg 304-56.jpg 304-57.jpg 304-58.jpg 304-59.jpg 304-60.jpg 304-61.jpg 304-62.jpg 304-63.jpg 304-64.jpg 304-65.jpg 304-66.jpg 304-67.jpg 304-68.jpg 304-69.jpg 304-70.jpg 304-71.jpg 304-72.jpg 304-73.jpg 304-74.jpg 304-75.jpg 304-76.jpg 304-77.jpg 304-78.jpg 304-79.jpg 304-80.jpg 304-81.jpg 304-82.jpg 304-83.jpg 304-84.jpg 304-85.jpg 304-86.jpg 304-87.jpg 304-88.jpg 304-89.jpg 304-90.jpg 304-91.jpg Jackie (A Piece of the Action).png 304-93.jpg 304-94.jpg 304-95.jpg 304-96.jpg 304-97.jpg 304-98.jpg 304-99.jpg 304-100.jpg 304-101.jpg 304-102.jpg 304-103.jpg 304-104.jpg 304-105.jpg Jackie, Matt, Inez, and The Scritters (A Piece of the Action).png 304-106.jpg APieceoftheAction1.png Matt (A Piece of the Action).jpg Inez (A Piece of the Action).jpg 304-108.jpg 304-109.jpg 304-110.jpg APieceoftheAction2.png 304-111.jpg 304-112.jpg 304-113.jpg 304-114.jpg Inez (A Piece of the Action) (2).jpg 304-115.jpg 304-116.jpg 304-117.jpg 304-118.jpg 304-119.jpg 304-120.jpg 304-121.jpg 304-122.jpg Untitled 494479.jpg Untitled 494478.jpg Untitled 494477.jpg Untitled 494476.jpg Untitled 494475.jpg Untitled 494473.jpg Untitled 494474.jpg Untitled 494472.jpg Untitled 494471.jpg Untitled 494470.jpg Untitled 494469.jpg Untitled 494468.jpg Untitled 494467.jpg Untitled 494466.jpg Untitled 494465.jpg Untitled 494464.jpg Untitled 494463.jpg Untitled 494462.jpg Untitled 494461.jpg Untitled 494460.jpg Untitled 494459.jpg Untitled 494458.jpg Untitled 494457.jpg Untitled 494456.jpg Untitled 494455.jpg Untitled 494454.jpg Untitled 494453.jpg Untitled 494452.jpg Untitled 494451.jpg Untitled 494450.jpg Untitled 494449.jpg Untitled 494448.jpg Untitled 494447.jpg Untitled 494446.jpg Untitled 494445.jpg Untitled 494444.jpg Untitled 494443.jpg Untitled 494442.jpg Untitled 494441.jpg Untitled 494440.jpg Untitled 494439.jpg Untitled 494438.jpg Untitled 494437.jpg Untitled 494436.jpg Untitled 494434.jpg Untitled 494433.jpg Untitled 494432.jpg Untitled 494431.jpg Untitled 494430.jpg Untitled 494435.jpg External links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-a-piece-of-the-action-ep-304/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - A Piece of the Action] Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes